


Forgive Me

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Closure, F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian and Lavellan had fallen in love with one another. When they and Stroud are blocked by the Nightmare Demon, Marian decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

The demon blocked their way out. Marian glanced to her side, to her love, and to Stroud. A look passes between the Warden and her, and he nodded. He knew she didn’t intend on letting the love of her life decide who stayed behind.

One of Marian’s hands drifted to her stomach, tears stinging her eyes. Their child would never be born now. The little one they didn’t know was growing inside her until the demon taunted them with the information.

“Forgive me, my love,” she murmured, not looking at him. Unsheathing her daggers, Marian ran toward the demon. Behind her, she heard him scream for her. The anguish in his voice shattered her heart, but she knew there was no other way. The Wardens needed Stroud.

Marian heard him curse in Elven and shout for her as he was dragged away. She tried to block it out, and the demon taunting her. It knew she and their child wouldn’t leave there alive.

Her daggers were knocked from her hands, and her life flashed before her eyes as the demon attacked. It wasn’t her whole life, just her time with him. She saw the first time they met, and their first kiss… The many times that they made love, and the quiet moments they spent together. His smiled was the most beautiful sight he ever saw, his dark blue eyes sparkling with love as he looked at her. She would kiss all over his face, touch his vallaslin, and comb her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. He was her whole world.

Out of the corner of her eye, Marian saw a small boy looking on sadly. He had dark hair and light blue eyes, like Carver, but she saw something in him that reminded her of her elven love. Their son…

In that moment, the tip of the demon’s leg pierced her chest and vanished. She collapsed to the ground, the light in her eyes fading as blood pooled around her body. Her last thought was of him.

 

Lavellan freed himself from the Warden’s grasp and closed the rift. The demons all faded, and he prayed for the first time in a long time. Surely if the ones they were fighting vanished, maybe the Nightmare demon did too. Maybe Marian was still alive.

He opened another rift and walked through. Looking around, his heart seized when he saw Marian on the ground. A heartrending scream ripped itself from his throat as he ran to her. “Let her be alive, Creators please,” he begged.

Sobbing, Lavellan dropped to his knees and carefully picked up Marian’s body. Cradling her in his arms, he cried uncontrollably as he rocked her back and forth. His love and their child were gone forever. Their future, their hopes and dreams would now never come to pass.

“What am I supposed to fight for now?” He asked through his tears. Lavellan looked down at Marian’s face, delicately closing her blind eyes. “What do I have to live for?”

He kissed her cooling lips, tears slipping onto her skin. “Ar lath, ma vhenan.” Standing up, he carried her body out of the Fade and back to the world of the living. Part of him hoped she would come back to him once he stepped through the rift he made, but knew she wouldn’t.

People came running to him, tried to take Marian from him but Lavellan didn’t want to let go of her yet. He needed to hold her just a little while longer.

 

Lavellan stood in front of Marian’s pyre, his hands on hers. “Forgive me, for not being able to keep you safe. Wait for me, I will look for you.”

Leaning over, he kissed her one last time and brushed her hair away from her face. “Good bye,” he whispered as he let Dorian and Varric lead him away.

The Revered Mother led everyone in the Chant of Light, and then the former First of a Dalish clan led them in a Dalish rite for the dead. Ordinarily, it would have comforted him, but not then. Nothing would ever comfort him again, not after he’s known Marian’s touch.

He stood and watched until the pyre was ashes. Lavellan refused to leave until Marian’s ashes were collected in an urn. Taking the vessel, he told Josephine the tree he would want to plant for his love, an Evergreen.


End file.
